


【锤基】一觉醒来弟弟变成了我老婆-5（ABO甜文）

by Miko199788



Series: 一觉醒来弟弟变成了我老婆 [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko199788/pseuds/Miko199788
Summary: Summary：复联3之后的雷神Thor穿越到了平行时空，雷神2里面Loki被抓回阿斯加德之后的时间线，意外发现他和Loki结了婚还有了孩子。





	【锤基】一觉醒来弟弟变成了我老婆-5（ABO甜文）

第五章

Thor有些不知所措，以及莫名的亢奋。

他明白了这股香气的由来。

Loki眯着眼在他身上磨蹭着，等待他的下一步动作。Thor有些尴尬地把手从Loki身上挪开，不知道该如何是好。他挑逗了Loki，哪怕是不经意的，也引发了他不知道该怎么处理的局面。

「这是你弟弟，你在想什么呢！你怎么可以对他下手！」

「他又不是你亲弟弟，而且你们现在可是夫妻身份，怕什么，赶紧动手！」

理智和欲望的角逐，让Thor陷入了天人交战之中。

迟迟等不来Thor的行动。Loki有些烦躁，最近身体的变化让他非常需要来自alpha的信息素，他俯身咬了一口Thor的嘴唇，让他回过神来。

他们之间的距离是那么近，让Thor的眼神不知该放到何处，而Loki在一吻过后，又微微撑起了身子，Thor因此能看见了以前从没有注意过的一些细节，好比Loki衣服上用附着魔法的金丝勾勒出的暗纹，这一定是阿斯加德最好的布料，如此柔软亲肤，他能看到Loki胸前贴合的衣物下有两个明显的凸点，往下是精壮有力的腰身线条，不似女人一样柔软，却也不堪一握。

接着身子主动滑了下去，Loki熟练的解开了Thor的腰带，脱下他的裤子，将已经硬挺的阴茎释放出来。

Thor错愕地看着Loki双手摸上了自己的阴茎，上下滑动。他用手抓着Loki的肩膀，想将他拉起来，可是内心又隐隐期待Loki的下一步动作。

“不行的Loki……”

没有理会Thor微不足道的“反抗”，Loki自若地张开红艳艳的嘴巴，将他的老二含了进去。

“嘶——”这真是，太舒服了，Thor不由得绷紧了身体。

Loki的樱桃小口含住他的前端，舌头灵活的挑逗着龟头上的小孔，下面的两颗精液饱满的大肉袋也没有忽略，用柔嫩的双手抚慰着他们，还挑起魅惑的眼睛看Thor，后者已经爽得靠在沙发上不住的喘着粗气。

看Thor已经准备得差不多，Loki爬起来跨坐在Thor身上，一边抚摸着Thor结实的胸膛，一边轻轻咬着Thor的手指，宛若在品尝绝佳美味似的把他们细细舔湿，多余的涎水让他的嘴唇变得亮晶晶的，看得Thor喉头发紧，接着Loki握着它们伸到自己身后，揉弄着那个娇嫩的穴口。

Thor无师自通地在Loki的小穴中戳刺着，原本紧闭的穴口被抽插了一会儿，就开始主动地吮吸手指，大量的淫汁流淌出来，让Thor的手指变得湿漉漉的，他顺利的插入了3根手指，里面的湿热与紧致让他开始幻想自己老二插进去该是多么爽快，而理智早已被抛到脑后。

“够了brother，可以了，快进来……”Loki绯红的脸颊上布满爱欲情潮，主动用手掰开双瓣，将不断流着淫水的小穴对准了粗大的阴茎坐了下去。

一时间两人都发出了舒服的喟叹。

Thor粗暴将Loki胸前的扣子扯开 ，粗糙的手掌顺着Loki的肌肤纹理往下滑，Loki的皮肤很光滑还有弹性，白皙却不软弱，他的身上覆着薄薄的肌肉，尽管不像自己的看上去这么有爆发力，却依旧赏心悦目。

Thor一手移到Loki的屁股上肆无忌惮的揉捏着，一手掐在Loki性感的腰窝处，快速挺动着下身撞击着他的肉穴深处。

“太，太快了……” Loki左手支撑在Thor宽厚的胸膛上，右手摸着Thor冲击着自己小穴的巨大阴茎，眼角因情欲泛红，“啊~Thor~我不行了……我……我没有力气了，啊……啊啊……轻点儿~~” 

Thor抱紧Loki猛一使力，一个转身让他处于下方，速度不减的冲击着他娇嫩的肉穴。

“呜~慢一点，你这个混蛋，啊，啊啊~~”

Thor忘情的啃咬着Loki的嘴唇，早已把刚刚内心的交战丢到脑后了，在噗嗤噗嗤的抽插中，Loki到达了欲望的顶峰，他因激烈的性爱忘我地咬上Thor的肩膀，留下一圈深红的牙印。

俯身缠绵了一会儿，Thor逐渐掌握了交合的节奏，也惊奇的发现Loki前面那根竟被操的立了起来。此时的Loki披头散发，不复白日精明能干的模样，活脱脱一副被操丢了魂的模样，但是那能把死人说活的银舌头还在颐指气使地命令他：“Oh……bro……不要……不要磨那里……不可以……”

“这是什么……”Thor结实的大手掐着Loki的大腿根一次又一次重重挺腰，淫水觅觅，水声噗嗤噗嗤，小穴润滑不已，帮助他更好地往里磨弄着发骚的肉穴，隐约间，Thor觉得自己似乎撞开了一处入口。

「我的天，Loki身体里面怎么会有这玩意儿……」

新奇的体验让Thor停下了动作，只顾着操穴导致脑子转不过弯来，百思不得其解，但是缠人的穴肉却不放过他，引诱着他继续探索，Thor试探着往里挤了挤，不料身下的Loki却激烈疯狂地开始挣扎了起来——“啊！！啊啊！……Thor！不！别进去……！”

看着Loki似乎就要被自己操到哭出来的表情，刹那间Thor脑海中浮现起在图书馆中浏览的那几页书本，触摸到真相的瞬间，Thor激动地不住的粗喘。

「靠，这难道就是Omega的生殖腔吗！」

“Loki，别动，让我进去！”

“啊啊……不要！快出去……啊……Thor……别……”

“oh，brother，相信我，你会舒服的……让我进去，我让你舒服……”

“啊啊啊……No！bro！！啊——！！”Loki止不住的疯狂摇头，生殖腔被顶弄太过刺激，让他眼泪汪汪。激动的Thor将他颀长的双腿架在肩膀上，生殖腔也不由自主大开城门，任由粗大的肉棒在腔内横冲直撞，顶进最深处。

“Loki爽吗！你看看你，舒服吗，啊？！叫出来，再叫大声点，让我听听你被操得多舒服！”Thor舞动着壮硕的腰部，用力挤开弟弟淫糜的小穴，狠狠地在生殖腔内抽插低吼。

“啊啊！！啊……！！轻点……Thor……我不行了！！”过度的快感直冲灵魂，Loki只能无力的呜咽着，为什么感觉今晚的Thor和以前很不一样……好粗暴……好…凶……明明也没有喝酒啊……

“我的天，你怎么这么适合被操啊，你是生来就该被我操的吗……”

“呜呜呜，不，我不是……不要了，不要了，Thor，放开我……”在哥哥疯狂的顶弄中，Loki感觉自己的小穴好像被磨得快要着火一般，来自Alpha信息素的吸引却让他生起一股奇特的渴望，那是Omega天性对于爱人的诚服。

“不是什么，不是我的小婊子？我让你嘴硬！我让你不要！”

竟然操进了Loki能怀孕的生殖腔的事实让Thor加粗鼻息，下身跟打着桩似的，一下也不肯退出。

“呜...bro，我不行了...呜...不要了，真的不要了.....”

“骚货！你这个口是心非的小骗子，说不要还夹得这麽紧啊？！又想骗我？”

注意到Loki不断晃动着的阴茎已濒临喷发，Thor一手握了上去，快速地撸动着，拇指也机敏地绕着马眼四周打转挑逗。

“啊——啊！！！Thor！！放开——啊啊啊！！！”

Loki纤长的小腿开始抽搐，但还是被牢牢地固定在Thor的壮腰两侧，顶撞过于凶猛，涎液不由自主地从Loki嘴角流下，最后只能恩恩啊啊地被哥哥的大阴茎送达高潮顶峰。

“呼——这可真他妈爽——！”

Thor从没有试过和男人做爱，但和Loki在一起的感觉却让他感受的前所未有的激情。

「以前没有想过和Loki做爱，是不是亏大了……」

望着Loki因高潮而舒展的纤细腰身，Thor有些懊悔以前对Loki的忽略与戒备。

性爱过后的Loki餍足的躺在Thor的怀里，脸上满是性感的红潮。

Thor温柔地把他抱到床上，给他盖上被子。

“你还没告诉我，你刚刚打算跟我说什么呢。”Loki已经困得有些睁不开眼睛，他这段时间身体很容易疲惫，激烈的床事过后没有马上睡过去已经是在努力打起精神了。

Thor抚摸着Loki柔软的黑发，轻声哄着他：“睡吧，有什么事明天再说。”

在这种情况下，要他怎么对Loki说得出口“分手”这种事情。


End file.
